


Out Planned

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool AU, Spiderman AU, character reveals, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Deadpool Michael and Spiderman Jeremy short.





	Out Planned

Jeremy was never one to be overly out there. Of course, that was before he was the man slinging across the skyline. That was before he was having to sneak around his friends and family to make sure they did not know. That was before he was making sure everyone did not know who he was under the mask. The mask was Spiderman, he was just Jeremy Heere.

It had been a long night. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears as he landed on a building to rest. He had barely escaped from death’s grasp. The Squip had won once again. He wasn’t going to be able to do this.

He planned on visiting Michael. Michael never seemed to question when Jeremy showed up with cuts and bruises. He never did verbally, at least. Jeremy could see it in his eyes when he cleaned him up. It was a don’t ask, don’t tell situation. He never asked, Jeremy never told.

Jeremy carefully took his mask off. He shook his head, letting the sweat fly before wiping at his brow with his sleeve. His knees were weak and wobbling with every movement.

“Well look how I must be joining on this lovely evening.” Jeremy’s head shot up as he pulled the mask back on. “Woah, you’re just a kid.”

Jeremy turned around to see the one and only, Deadpool.

“You got beat up pretty bad.” He noted, examining Jeremy. “How do you explain this stuff to your parents?”

“I don’t.” He admitted, sitting down on the edge of the building. His feet dangled easily. The other sat next to him without care.

“You don’t have to hide under that mask now.” He added. “I’ve already seen ‘ya, kid.”

Jeremy removed the mask hesitantly and held it in his hands. “What about you?”

Deadpool rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I kind of have the whole mutation thing going on, you’d recognize me within a second.”

“So?”

He changed the topic. “What’s your plan for the Squip?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy sighed, rubbing over the mask gently. “Whatever I try, I end up failing.”

“Well,” Deadpool stood up. “I’m sure I could try something you haven’t.”

“That’s insane. He will have anticipated your every move, you're out planned.” Jeremy admitted, looking up at him like he was crazy.

“That’s my secret.” He pulled out one of his swords and looked over the edge. “I never have a plan. Therefore, I’m always out planned, Jere.”

He jumped off the building, using his sword to break his fall. It looked unbelievable but something else was unbelievable to Jeremy. Only one person ever called him ‘Jere.’

“Michael?”


End file.
